regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rigby's Burgers
Summary After being fired and grounded by Bob, Louise runs away and hides at the park basement until she was found out by Darwin and Rigby. Darwin and Louise started to fall for each other. Characters *Louise *Darwin *Bob *Mordecai *Rigby *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Linda *Gene *Tina *Zim *Skoodge *Gumball *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Thel *Rtas *Nate *The Doctor *Bart *Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Zak *Milhouse .Lois Transcript *(Episode begins when Louise is holding bottles of ketchup and mustard.) *'Louise': Louise Danger Belchor, this is your calling. *'Gene': Or your trip to the hospital. *'Louise': Shut it, Gene. (Slaps him) *'Gene': Ow! Louise, this slapping thing is getting old. *'Louise': QUIET! *'Gene': (Scared) Yes ma'am. *(Louise inhales and jumps on a nearby skateboard and rides them on the walls until Bob comes in) *'Bob': LOUISE!? *'Louise': Uh-Oh. (Loses control and falls onto the wall so hard that it created a hole) *(Linda and Tina comes in) *(Linda and Tina spots the hole) *'Linda': OH MY GOD! *'Tina': Cool, the ponies made their entrance. *(Bob grabs Louise's wrist) *'Bob': No, Louise created a hole. *'Louise': That wasn't the plan. *'Bob': I DON'T CARE! *'Louise': What ya gonna do? Ground me? *'Bob': Yeah, and say the two words I was just waiting to say for almost a year now. Your..... FIRED! *'Louise': What?! You can't fire me! *'Bob': Yes I can. I'm your father slash boss. GO TO YOUR ROOM AND YOUR FIRED! *'Louise': FINE! (Storms off upstairs) Goes to her room and locks it) THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DON'T DESERVE TO GET FIRED! (Thinks of an idea) AH HA! YORREKA! (Deep voice) I'm going to run away. *(Scene switches to night time as Louise zips up her back pack and put it on her back ) (she goes to everyone's rooms to see if their asleep)(walks outside and looks at the building) *'Louise': Good bye Bob's Burgers, hello new life. (Runs away) *(Scene flashes to Mordecai's car which Rigby is driving in, and Darwin is beside him) *'Darwin': I can't believe you almost got us arrested. *'Rigby: Hey, that police man was way over line! *'Darwin': You were way over line when you drove at 70 miles per hour when the sign says 30 miles per hour! *'Rigby': Whatever! *(Rigby calls Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Rigby': Louise and Darwin are now where to found. Got away from it. Whatever their game is their are going down tonight. *(Scene flashes to Louise running from the police) *'Louise': How did I get in trouble this quick?! *'Police Man': Stop Louise Belchor! *'Louise': Of course the police knows me. (runs by an alley) I should be safe here. *'Darwin': Yeah. *(Louise screams and was about to punch Darwin but he grasped Louise's fist tightly) *'Darwin': Darwin. *'Louise': Louise. Like your strength. *'Darwin': Thanks. Like the tight grip on your fist. *'Louise': Thanks. *(Darwin had let go of Louise's fist) *'Darwin': So, who are you running from? *'Louise': (Bragging like) The head chief. Apparently, he know me. (Darwin chuckles) *'Darwin': You're wonderful. *'Louise': Thanks. And quite frankly, I ran away from home cause my father fired me. *'Darwin': THAT BASTARD! WELL HE'S NOT BEING (Censored) FAIR! *'Louise': THAT'S WHAT I SAID! (The two of them high five) I LIKE YOU, YOUR LOUD AND CRUDE! *'Darwin': I LIKE YOU, YOUR DANGEROUS AND FUN! *'Louise': THANK YOU! (sighs) *'Darwin': So, where is the head chief? *(The Police Man comes at the alley, all sweaty and tired) *'Police Man': (takes out gun) ALRIGHT, GAME'S OVER LOUISE BELCHOR! *(Darwin and Louise grasped each other's hand until Darwin walks by him) *'Police Man': (mockingly) Oh, it's a little cutefish. Your very cute and short. Awwww... *(Darwin crane kicks him in the gut) *'Police Man': OW! (Falls down) Man down, man down. *(At Bob's Burgers) *'Linda': Bob, Louise could be anywhere. *'Bob': Don't worry, I know who. *(At ISIS) *(Sterling Archer got a call from Bob Blecher) *'Sterling Archer': Sterling, here. *'Bob': (On Cell Phone) Hey, Sterling. I want you and Lana to find Louise my daughter. Will you? *'Sterling Archer': Sure, Bob. We will find your daughter. Come on, Lana. Let's find Louise, Bob's daughter. *'Lana Kane': Right, Archer. Let's go. *(At the park) *'Gumball': Where the filth is Darwin? *'Zim': He had to be somewhere, hope he doesn't do filthy stuff. *'Thel': Last time we heard from him, he said he had find someone to love. *(The Doctor arrives) *'The Doctor': I know where Darwin is. He's at Bob Burgers dimension. *'Gumball': Are you sure? *'The Doctor': Yes. Come on to the Tardis. We'll going to find Dariwn. *(Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Tardis) *'Rtas': Doctor, you sure we're gonna Darwin? *'The Doctor': Of course. Darwin could be anywhere. *'Zim': I thought someone else should say that by now. *'Gumball': You sure we gonna find Darwin? *'The Doctor': Yes. Look at that. *'Lisa': What? (There is a round item embedded in the console.) Hey, We've not seen that before. *'The Doctor': It's a teleport control. *'Zack': What's it do? *'The Doctor': It gives the Time Lords dual control. Now then, I think we'll just dematerialise to avoid their detection beams, and slip in quietly. *'Bart': This is great! Better than my roller coaster! *'The Doctor': Remain vigilant. *'Cartman': What is thus thing?!! *'Bashful': How much longer til we get there, Doctor? *'The Doctor': We shall be in Bob's Burgers dimension shortly. Until then be careful not to fall into the vastness of space... Prepare yourselves. Bob's Burgers dimension shall soon be in our sights! (The Doctor oils a lever.) Right then. (He pushes the lever with all its strength. It creaks ominously then jerks into place. The Tardis shudders.) Splendid! We've hit conterminous time again. We'd better take the recall disk. (The Doctor takes an object from inside the new remote control.) Follow me. (They head for the doors.) *(Tardis materialises in Bob's Burgers dimension) *(The Tardis has parked herself in Bob's Burgers Dimension. Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang come out.) *'Kyle': Uhh... Let's not do that again! *'Zak': Whoah... I'm so dizzy, I'm seeing stars... but no stripes! *'Bart': What are you talking about, THAT WAS AMAZING! *(Sterling Archer and Lana Kane arrives) *'Stan': Sterling, Lana, what are you doing here? *'Sterling Archer': Well, Stan, we were going to find Louise. *'Lana Kane': Are you looking for Darwin? *'Lisa': Yes. We are. *'Sterling Archer': We'll going to Bob's Burgers about it. Did you hear sound? *(The sound of a Tardis in motion makes them turn around.) *'Sonic': It's the Tardis! *(The Tardis dematerialises) *(At Bob's Burgers) *'Bob': Oh, hello, Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Sterling, Lana, what are you doing here? *'Zim': We're on a case to find Darwin Watterson. *'Bob': Why are you here? *(Sterling Archer enters) *'Sterling Archer': We have a theory that he found your daughter, Louise. *'Bob': WHAT THE WHAT?! What about her? *'Sterling': Well duh, she has escape and been caught for living in a trash can, causing her to be chased by the police. Along with that, Darwin sided with her and protected her. He even cussed out some words like bastard and all the other crap. *'Gumball': How could he? I can't believe my adoptive brother was swearing! *'Sterling': It's that Bad? *'Gumball': Yes. *'Bob': We'll help you to find Louise and Darwin. *'Bashful': Really? *'Gene': Yes. Dad, did you feel bad for Louise? *'Bob': Yes, Gene. I did. *'Sterling Archer': We got a message from Ray meet me at outside. Come on. *(At outside) *'Lana Kane': Did you find anything? *'Ray Gillette': Yes. I found a pig by stuffering something into it's mouth. *'Sterling Archer': How did that happened? *'Ray Gilette': Here's a flashback. *(Flashback started) *'Louise': gasps A witness! *(Louise kills the bird) *'Darwin': Witnesses! Octopus, Bird, Elephant and Turtle! *(The audience screams as Louise and Darwin grabs the bird and turtle and pulls a pig's tail.) *'Louise and Darwin': No more puns! *(Louise and Darwin stuffs bird and turtle into the pig's mouth) *(Louise and Darwin stuffs all the animals into the pig's mouth and dies) *'Louise and Darwin': (Laughing evilly) *(Flashback ended) *'Gene': That is Louise and Darwin. *'Tina': What we do with it? *'Sterling Archer': This. *(Sterling Archer chops pig's head) *'Sterling Archer': Now the legs. *(The gang chops pig's arms and legs) *(Zim's Gang whisks out a Irken handy galting guns and opens their laserfire at the pig's body) *'Sterling Archer': We take this to our graves. (Exchanges winks with the gang) *(Rigby soon runs in) *'Rigby': Guys, have you seen Darwin? *'Gumball': No, we're looking for him. *'Rigby': Oh. *'Bart': Why did you ask that? *'Rigby': Because I sorta kinda lost him. *'Gumball': You sorta kinda lost my brother? *'Rigby': Yes. *'Zim': How? *'Rigby': Well..... *(Flashback to the car) *'Rigby': (singing) Who let the dogs out?! (Dog barks) *(Darwin hears Louise's voice and runs out the car door) *(Flashback ends) *'Gumball': I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *'Rigby': Please don't. *'Zim': Yeah Gumball. You need to get trained in order to kill him. And he's your best friend yatte yatte yatte. *'Lisa': We need to find Dariwn and fast. *'Bart': Transportation, transportation. *(Rigby is seen in Mordecai's car) *'Rigby': Get in. (Everyone smiles) *(The gang got on Mordecai's car) *(Rigby presses a button, Mordecai's car transform into Aven-Jet) *'The Doctor': What's going on? *'Rigby': The truth is Mordecai's car it can transform into Aven-Jet. Also, I'm working for the Avengers. *'Zak': You're working for the Avengers? *'Rigby': Yes. I am. *(Scene changes to Darwin and Louise walking through Bob's Burgers dimension) *'Louise': What should we do now? *'Darwin': Hmmm.... I got an idea. *'Louise': Me too. *'Darwin': Let's say it at the same time! One, two three... *'Darwin and Louise': LASER TAG! *(The gang in Aven-Jet arrive at Laser Tag) *'Nate': Laser Tag. *'Nicole': Well, isn't it where Louise and Darwin are? *'Gene': Aye, I think that was the name. Mind you, there seems to be more places to play in this town. *'Milhouse': Well, come on then! (Scene changes to Darwin and Louise walking through smoke with vests on) Louise: Alright, who wants to challenge the Smart Darwin Watterson and the strong Louise Belchor? Police man: (off screen) We do. (The police man and other police officers come from the shadows dramatically) Louise: You followed us and brought other police officers? That's horrible! Darwin: Yeah. And a little tip, please don't wear short shorts with vests ever again. How the heck does the police knows? *(At outside) *'Rigby': I'll handle this I'm a Avenger. *(Rigby goes inside to the laser tag) *'Rigby': Darwin, Louise, come out here with your hands up! *'Louise': Fine. *(Louise and Darwin are hands up) *'Rigby': Come with me. *(Rigby, Louise and Darwin got out of the laser tag) *'Linda': Louise, I'm so worried sick. I'm just glad you're alright. *'Louise': Yeah. Hey, Dad. I'm sorry the trouble I cause. *'Bob': It's okay, Louise. I'm sorry I got mad at you. *'Louise': It's okay. *'Crowd': This Avenger got Louise and Darwin out of the laser tag! *'Crowds': Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! Rigby! *'Gumball': So, Darwin, how did you get to Bob's Burgers dimension? *'Darwin': That's a good question, Gumball. There's something called," I run with my girl" Gumball :I don't get it. (Darwin and Louise runs away) Linda:OH MY GOD! Lisa:HOW CAN YOU BE SO DUMB GUMBALL?! Gumball:Sorry. Rigby:URGH! WE NEED HELP FROM PEOPLE WHO CAN TAKE THEM DOWN! Sterling Archer: I know someone. Lisa: Who? Sterling Archer: Barranco. (Everyone gasps) Lisa: BARRANCO STOLE THE HEART OF THE PARK! TWICE! Rigby: But he hate both hate Louise and Darwin the most. Lois: True. Gumball: We have no other choice. Bart: So, are you in Lise? Lisa: NO! Bart: Come on Lise, that's Dar right there. You love him. (Flashback to Lisar when Darwin and Lisa kissed) (Flashback ended) Lisa: Okay, I'm in. (Scene flashes to Darwin and Louise walking through Bob's Burgers dimension) Louise:I love you so much, I'll die for you. Darwin: I love you so much, that I'll sell my soul to you. Louise:I love you so much that I'll give you my bunny ears. Darwin:I love you so much that I wrote you a song. Louise:Really? Darwin:Yeah. Louise:Let's hear it. Darwin:Fine. (Runs to a music store and grabs a guitar) (Song, Tomorrow and Forever comes on) Darwin:Just one look, and I cannot forgot you. (Louise and Darwin are getting tattoos as Darwin's song becomes a voice over) And now I got a tattoo, in the shade of your eyes. (Darwin is reading a book) You make me ponder, (Louise slams a dead frog on the table) your a hit time wonder. Cause everything will be AL ri-ight. Come to fly. (Darwin and Louise are seen rolling down a hill) Oh oh oh oh I'm just living the dream, I want to be your future man today, tomorrow and forever, I'll be your friend. (Darwin and Louise are seen at a poker game) Catch me if you can, (Louise and Darwin get a lot of money) I got like a million dollars. (They are seen walking around with money in their hands) Lost about a dollar. (One dollar blew into the sewage as Louise Laughs and Darwin Laughs as well) But it doesn't compare with your great laughter, oh oh oh. (Louise and Darwin are seen at a movie theater watching, The Screaming) I can see you looking like a simto, resting on my sholder. (They are seen behind the theater building as the two trade their hats) Of you give me your bunny ears, I'll give you my cap, oh oh oh, I'm just living the dream, I want to be your future man today, tomorrow and forever, just a oh oh oh. (Song ends) (Scene flashes to the group in Mordecai's car) Rigby: (Sighs) We're getting Barranco's help to tame a nine year old and a ten year old. That's a new low for us. Bart: I agree. *'Grumpy''': Let's do it. (Scene flashes to Louise and Darwin walking through the streets) Louise:Hey Dar, you wanna see something cool? Darwin:Yeah. Louise:Follow me. (The two kids jump into a varmint hole) Darwin:What happened here? Louise: PB and Marcie blew it up. We can write our signatures here like Bonnie did. Darwin:Cool. (Darwin draws a skull while Louise draws a bunny with red eyes) (They then write Coolest friends ever. Lou and Dar) (The police man jumps in) Police man:Darwin Watterson and Louise Belchor. Darwin:Man, this guy won't die! (Scene flashes to Barranco's tower) ( Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Mordecai's car, it can transform into Aven-Jet. *Rigby is working for the Avengers. .This is the first episode and last,when Louise takes off her hat. (Same with Darwin) .THIS song was inspired by "I'll be your friend' which is a We Bare Bears song. .Since a flashback from the episode Lisar was shown, this means the episode Lisar was before Rigby's Burgers. .The ramains of the varmint hole was reused from an Adventure Time episode called Varmints. .Lisa still have feelings for Darwin. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes